


Dick grinning, Dick sucking

by Ailurolin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick sucking dick, Hair Pulling, Jaw theme song, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurolin/pseuds/Ailurolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick grins too much, Dick grins all the time, Dick grins even when he's going down on Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick grinning, Dick sucking

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fan fiction about Dick grinning while half way down Jay's dong.

Dick grins all the time, in fact, he grins way too much. Sometimes Jason thinks he’s a sadistic fuck, especially when he’s _grinning_ while tasering the fuck out of criminals with his Escrima sticks. But, besides the tasering the fuck out of criminals, he finds it adoring most of the time. Like, when Dick’s grinning while flying from dirty rooftop to dirty rooftop in Gotham’s moon light, when he’s grinning while sipping his brown paper cup of cappuccino at the local coffee shop or when he’s grinning because he knows that Jason’s checking out his ass while he’s walking to get a cup of banana milk. But, what Jay likes the most about Dick grinning is when he’s conspicuously being a cocky asshole.

__

 

“Da dun! Da dun! Da dun, da dun, da dun, da dun, da dun, da dun, da dun, DUN! Da dun, da dun, da dun, da dun, da dun,  DUN! DADU-”

“Dick, stop singing the fucking Jaw theme song and just suck my dick already.”

Dick’s crouched between Jay’s knees, his warm palms resting on either side of Jay’s naked competent thighs, his pretty mouth only an inch away from the tip of Jay’s swollen cock, and he’s grinning while peering up at Jason with his bright blue bedroom eyes.

“Jay, acting like an dick won’t make yours any bigger,” He retorts, raising his eyebrows in malicious confusion.

“But it doesn’t need to get any bigger, because you like it just the way it is.”

Dick chuckles.

 

Dick’s hand leaves his thigh and wraps around Jay’s cock. He gives two long slow strokes up and down his shaft, waiting for him to knot his fingers into his hair in carnality before he lets go of it, smirking, and flicking the tip of Jay’s dick with a fingernail. “OW! What the hell, Dick?”, but before he could say anymore, Dick began gently rubbing the sore area with the soles of his thumb and tenderly kissing it with his wet pink lips. He listens to Jason’s deep groans and feels him tighten his fingers ruthlessly onto the roots of his hair, making a messy maze of it.

 

He licks a strip of saliva up Jay’s thick shaft and sighs his name like it’s a fucking miracle. Then strips and tastes the salty precum from the tip of Jaybird’s dick. Dick moves away from Jay’s cock, and starts kissing his belly and violating the insides of his thighs with hickeys, sometimes purposely letting his jaw slide playfully across Jay’s plump erection, but only for a second or two. “Dick…” Jay whispers, his fingers smoothing over the back of boyfriend’s neck, “Stop being such a fucking tease.”

“Why?” Dick breathes as he sucks another hickey next to his boyfriend’s balls.

“Because I want you to have your lips around my dick, not giving me leech rashes near my fucking asshole.”

Dick pouts and lets out an exasperated sigh but childishly drags out a very exaggerated “ _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinne_...”

 

He lowers his head and his sky eyes open to coyly glance upwards at Jay; chewing on his bottom lip till it shapes into a devious smile. He pushes Jay’s legs apart, black jeans trapping his date’s ankles together, and he rubs his thumbs tactically into Jay’s pubic tubercle before wrapping his mouth around his cock and taking him in. Jason watches in interest as Dick’s eyelids squeeze close in concentration and the dense hairs of his eyebrows scrunch up in worry as he takes Jay deeper into his warm tight throat. Jay watches Dick until he’s able to take him _so fucking **deep**_ that his nose is buried and presses into Jay’s dark curly hairs. Jay groans and clutches roughly at Dick’s fringe.

 

When Dick removes himself from Jay’s hairs, he’s still around Jay’s member, only his lips are strained securely around the middle of it. He looks fixedly at Jay with his glossy wet eyes and he fucking _grins_ like he just achieved something, like he did something totally exceptional, something that no one else has ever done in their entire life. Jay praises Dick with a one-sided smile, and massages Dick’s jaw as if to comfort the pain. Dick continues to grin around his cock, happy from Jason’s compliment, before taking him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself, I actually finished writing something, even if it was a really fucking short story, that's fine. Everything's fine, everything is so absolutely fine because I'm so proud of myself.  
> Also happy birthday Jaybird, like, two days ago xoxo


End file.
